Tonks and Remus Are One
by capcomplover
Summary: The Battle of the Astronomy Tower is over. Tonks is determined in the aftermath to move her relationship with Remus forward. Mature readers only, NT/RL.


**TONKS AND REMUS ARE ONE**

_A second attempt at story writing. A one-shot, or could it go further. I've experimented with a more romantic style (yeah, yeah, I know, impossible for a man). For getting anywhere near I must thank LL and DL for their beta skills._

_Last time it was RW and GD, this time Tonks and Remus._

_All characters belong to JKR and I make no money from writing these stories._

_Any reviews gratefully received._

**The Battle of the Astronomy Tower is over. Tonks is determined in the aftermath to move her relationship with Remus forward. Mature readers only, NT/RL.**

Tonks' pale, heart shaped face was looking drawn and even paler than usual. Her gown was torn; she was bruised and aching. Tears of hurt and relief were running from her bloodshot eyes.

The battle in the Astronomy Tower had ended. The Death Eaters had been vanquished – for now.

There were bodies, live and dead, lying everywhere. Groans of pain and relief were emanating from the dark, smoky atmosphere.

As she slowly began to recover, a new feeling of dread overtook her – where was Remus? She had not seen him for some time. Tonks began to wander around the room, slowly at first, looking into the grimy, scarred faces of the dead and injured. Where was he?

Her searching became more frantic, until from across the smoke darkened room she heard a pained, strained shout of, 'Dora!'

She rushed across the room in the direction of the shout, and jumped into Remus' arms through a plume of acrid smoke. As they held each other tight, the stream of tears running down Tonks' face became a flood.

She planted a kiss on Remus' smoke blackened lips, stroking his scarred face.

In embarrassment, realising what she was doing, she slid from his arms, and even through the grime covering her face, the flush could be seen.

'I thought I'd lost you,' she whispered, speaking to the floor.

'I'm tougher than you think,' he replied, a teasing smile playing around his lips.

'I'm serious, I was truly frightened.'

'Dora, this is going to get worse before it gets better. We must just hope that we all stay safe.'

'I know, but you mean so much to me, Remus.'

'Stop, you have to look out for yourself, Dora. You can't afford to be thinking of others in battle.'

'Not others, you!'

'Dora…'

'No, listen, I need you more than ever, Remus. Doesn't what has just happened show you that the future is not important. We need to live for now,' implored Tonks, a look of intense yearning shining from her eyes.

'Dora, I've told you before …'

'Don't give me your, 'I'm a werewolf with no prospects and I'm so much older than you,' speech,' she interrupted him. 'What future do any of us have a guarantee of? All I know is how ever long we have; I want to spend it with you.'

Tonks mischievously looked up into Remus' face. 'Are you willing to take a test, Remus?'

'What sort of test?' he asked quizzically.

'Nothing dangerous, but if it works the way I expect it to, then the least I expect from you is a good fuck,' she replied, laughing as she said it, returning to her normal, carefree self.

Remus joined in the laughter, witches and wizards all around them wondering what they were finding funny in the scene of devastation around them. However, their more cheerful demeanour started to affect others, and smiles of relief at having survived the battle were seen on other faces.

People all around them started hugging, crying and kissing and a great weight began to lift from the room.

Tonks grabbed Remus' wrist and pulled him from the room. She followed a trail she seemed to know through the castle. Stopping in front of a solid wall, she walked backwards and forwards before it three times. A large door appeared within the wall.

'The Room of Requirement,' said Remus, smiling. 'What are you expecting to find in here?'

'Let's find out, shall we?' Tonks said, a little unsurely.

She waved her wand and the door opened. They both slipped inside and the sight that met them made Tonks' face split wide, in an anticipatory grin.

The room was furnished exquisitely and the centrepiece was a four poster bed with silk sheets.

To one side of the bed was an ice bucket containing champagne and two flute glasses.

To the other side was a large ornate bathtub, full of steaming hot water and bubbles, giving off delightful, perfumed aromas.

'What a clever, conniving witch you are,' said Remus, his own face now showing the same sense of anticipation as that of Tonks.

He took her in his arms, hugging her tightly, and kissed her upturned nose. Remus released his grip slightly, moving his hands to Tonks' shoulders, and slid her robe down her arms, exposing her soot covered, bruised arms. Her robe slid to the floor and he transferred his hands to her tattered shirt. He drew it over her head, eliciting small gasps as it chafed her sore chest.

Remus stepped away and gazed at Tonks' bare breasts. 'Even battered and bruised, you are so desirable,' he whispered, barely audibly.

Tonks' blushing face glowed through the dust and grime covering it.

Remus cupped her breasts in his large, rough hands. His head lowered and he placed his lips over a nipple and sucked, gently. Her nipple grew immediately and he circled it with his tongue.

The gasps of pain as her shirt had been removed were replaced by small moans of pleasure.

Remus removed his lips from her breast and moved them gently down her torso to her belly, planting gossamer - like, healing kisses on her bruises and scrapes. He reached the waistband of her trousers and peeled them down her legs, taking her knickers with them, leaving her naked before him.

He stood and stared at her, moving his eyes from her face to her feet. Tonks, blushing, tried to cover herself with her hands.

'I've waited for this so long, but now it's happening I feel like a giggly schoolgirl,' she said blushing more.

'Take your hands away, Nymphadora; I want to memorise every inch of your body,' replied Remus, teasingly, knowing the reaction his use of her forename would cause.

Tonks dropped her arms, pointing at Remus, and growled, 'Don't call me that. My name is Tonks. You know how much …'

She stopped her tirade as she saw Remus laughing at her reaction and staring more intently at her naked body.

'I love it when you're angry,' he laughed, 'and it's an added bonus in your current state.'

She smiled. It was her turn to tease him, stroking her breasts and pinching the hardened nipples.

She removed her hands from her breasts and slid them down over her bruised belly, wincing at times. They came to rest at the top of her neatly trimmed pubic bush, her fingers splayed and they moved lower, highlighting the exposed lips of her moistening pussy.

The effect of this on Remus was immediately obvious, a large bulge tenting his robes and a lustful gleam sparking in his eyes.

Remus reached out, gathering Tonks gently in his arms. He lifted her, carried her to the bathtub and lowered her into the steaming, sweet smelling water.

She sighed as the healing hotness washed over her damaged body.

Remus knelt by the tub, took an ornate jug, filled it and poured its contents gently over her shoulders. Tonks sighed, leaning back and closing her eyes.

Taking a soft sponge, he began to wash her with slow, gentle strokes, more like caresses. He lingered on her breasts, moving in small circular motions, occasionally pinching her erect nipples, eliciting purrs of pleasure from Tonks.

'This is so good,' she said in a whisper, 'Don't stop.'

Remus' heart was beating fast. He was full of love for Tonks, but was still not convinced that what she wanted was good for her. Fucking her on the other hand would be good for them both, a blessed release from recent events and a pleasurable occasion he had wanted for so long.

Tonks' eyes opened and she looked deep into those of Remus. She held out one slender hand, the fingers beckoning to him. 'Come and join me.'

With almost indecent haste, Remus shed the tattered rags masquerading as his clothing. He stood before her, naked.

Tonks made a sound that conveyed both sorrow and desire. Her eyes travelled slowly down his body, tears leaping into her eyes as she saw the scars on his body: those inflicted recently in the battle, red and raw, still oozing blood, and older ones, self-inflicted from his self-harming as a werewolf, darker, but raised like welts on his skin.

She admired the muscles rippling beneath the surface of his skin, the prominent veins within them that expanded and contracted, as he clenched and unclenched his hands, not knowing what to do next.

Tonks' eyes travelled lower, stopping and opening wide with pleasure when they reached his cock. It was magnificent. Sticking up at an angle from a dense forest of hair, it was long and thickly veined, the head throbbing with a life of its own.

But what excited her most was its thickness. She glanced at her petite hands, wondering whether they would encompass his cock. Licking her lips in anticipation of his taste, the moistness of her pussy let her know how much she wanted to be fucked by it.

She beckoned to him once more. He took the three steps to the tub's edge, his cock swaying as he moved, and slid into the bath facing her.

When he had submerged himself, his cock's head still broke the water's surface. Tonks leaned forward, grasping it with one hand and stroked across its eye with her thumb.

It was Remus' turn to lean back with his eyes closed and groan. As Tonks continued her ministrations, pre-cum began to gather on the head of his cock, and she smeared it across the surface.

Tonks breathed deeply, and above the aroma of the perfumed waters she could now smell Remus' arousal.

She slipped her hand over the head and down the engorged shaft beneath the water. She worked her hand, slowly, up and down, causing ripples on the surface.

Remus' fists bunched into balls, his eyes closed more tightly, and his breath came in short gasps.

'My God, my hand hardly fits round you,' spluttered Dora, giggling. 'You'll have to make sure I'm really wet to take it!' she continued suggestively, as she increased the pace of her rubbing.

Remus placed his hand over that of Tonks. 'Stop or I'm going to come,' he said, excitedly.

Tonks slowed her motion, drawing her hand fully up his shaft and over the bloated head.

'Let's take things slower,' said Remus, scooping up perfumed water and gently washing Tonks' breasts and taut belly. She reciprocated the gesture and they slowly washed each other's bruised and battered bodies. Their eyes were locked throughout, both sets moistening with relief, pleasure and desire.

They stood in the tub, Remus turning 'Dora around. He began to gently wash her back, working his way down to her perfectly rounded arse. He soaped it liberally and began to massage and knead her buttocks sensually. Occasionally he probed a finger between her arse cheeks, stroking her small rear entrance, continuing down her perineum and teasingly stopping just before her pussy began.

She shuddered in anticipation of more each time he did this, until she turned suddenly and breathlessly commanded, 'Out now, lie on the bed.'

He smiled at her. 'Yes, my Lady. Your wish is my command.'

Climbing quickly from the bath they used fluffy towels on each other, gently, but urgently. Remus then jumped onto the bed, rolled onto his back and beckoned to Tonks with his hand on his cock.

She laughed and fell upon him, planting kisses all over his face. 'Now it's time to prepare my pussy, slave,' she said, sliding up his body until, planting her knees on each side of his head, she lowered herself onto his face.

Remus' tongue slipped from between his lips, he placed it flat along Dora's pussy, teasingly not moving it.

She looked down into his eyes, a look of comical exasperation in her own. 'Has it been so long that you've forgotten what to do?' she laughed, and began to slide her pussy back and forth on his immobile tongue.

The effect of this was to cause his nose to massage her clit and she quickly became aroused. Her pussy lips moistened, thickening and opening as she continued her movements.

The sweet taste of her juices on his tongue and the increasing smell of her arousal brought Remus from his stupor. He began to lick gently, up and down Tonks' lips, the movement causing them to part further. He probed between them with his tongue, tasting her, moving his tongue in and out, and trying to reach as deep as possible into her cunt.

The effect of this motion was more friction on Tonks' clit. She had wanted this man for so long that her pleasure built quickly and she found herself, surprisingly, on the brink of an orgasm. Her breathing was punctuated with gasps which built to a peak. Calling out Remus' name she came explosively, pressing herself down hard on his mouth and nose.

As she relaxed, Remus grasped her arse, pushing her further up his face and began to tease the bottom of her cunt with his tongue, moving from just between her lips, to her sensitive perineum and finally, gently probing the star shaped entrance to her arse.

Dora swivelled around Remus' head, leaned forward and grasped his cock, her fingers hardly meeting around the shaft. Sticking out her tongue she probed its eye. Her lips opened wide to envelop the head and she slowly moved down the shaft, almost gagging, as it stretched her mouth wide.

Her tongue licked the surface, and she sucked hard whilst breathing through her nose and inhaling the manly scent of arousal.

Tonks' hand gripped the root of his shaft, stroking swiftly up and down.

Remus knew he would not last long under these delightful ministrations, he concentrated on eating her cunt, intent on making her come again, licking and sucking from clit to arse with strong strokes of his tongue.

Remus' legs began to shake, his stomach muscles clenched and he felt the unstoppable surge from his balls. He thrust up, involuntarily, penetrating Tonks' throat further. His cock swelled and cum erupted into her mouth, once, twice, three times, thickly coating her tongue. She swallowed strongly, savouring the heady taste.

He groaned in ecstasy at the intensity of the feeling, pushing his tongue deep into the interior of Tonks' pussy, causing her to orgasm once more, pushing her cunt down on his face, and calling out his name.

They collapsed onto each other in this position, their breathing coming in ragged gasps, as they waited for the pleasure to subside and their beating hearts to slow their pounding.

The two of them separated, lying next to each other, holding hands. Both were staring upwards, deep in their own thoughts.

Together they said the other's name, and laughed.

Tonks came up on to her elbow, looked deeply into Remus' eyes, and said, 'You first,' concerned at what she might hear.

Remus sat up, cross-legged. His brow deeply furrowed, he started, 'Dora…' but paused, looking down at the sheets. Tonks started to say something, but he held up his hand to stop her. 'No, you said me first. You know how much you mean to me and we've been through such a lot together.'

He was speaking very slowly; his eyes rising to meet hers. She looked ready to cry, so he rushed on, a grin cutting his face in two, 'You've got the sweetest pussy I've ever tasted and I've never had my cock so far down a girl's throat, so the answer is… yes!'

He burst out laughing at the look on Tonks' face, as her mouth dropped open in surprise. He reached out an index finger, placed it under her jaw and pushed it upwards, 'You'll catch flies like that,' he said.

This broke the spell; her face went bright red as she laughed out loud with exhilaration and relief.

'You rotten bastard,' she spluttered, picking up a feather pillow and beating him with it. He jumped from the bed and they both ran around naked. Occasionally he let her catch him and she would hit him with the pillow playfully, their laughter echoing round the room.

Eventually they collapsed on the bed, still laughing, and entwined their limbs in an intimate embrace.

When they had recovered, Remus said, his eyes gleaming, 'Now for that champagne and then that fuck you promised me.'

'I have a better idea,' said Tonks, jumping up, grabbing the two champagne flutes and handing one to him. 'Let's combine the two.'

With that she placed her thighs astride his head; she sipped slowly from the glass, savouring the taste, letting the bubbles tickle her palate. She took another sip, swirling the liquid around in her mouth and then leaned forward, dribbling the champagne over his cock. Remus jumped as he felt the liquid hit his cock. This feeling was quickly replaced by the warm feeling of Dora's lips caressing his shaft, as she sucked up the liquid.

The contrast and eroticism of these actions had his cock erect in no time as she continued her ministrations.

Remus caught on fast; sipping from his glass he then dribbled champagne into her arse crack, the liquid sensation causing her to shiver pleasurably. He watched it flow between her cheeks and as it reached the bottom of her pussy he began to lick, hungrily, moving his tongue downwards to her clit, massaging it with his tongue, and occasionally sucking the bud gently between his lips. He dipped his fingers in the liquid and circled them around her clit. Tonks' own fluids were flowing now and the mixture of tastes and smells had Remus' cock throbbing violently.

Tonks' thighs began to quiver and she clamped them round Remus' ears and orgasmed, gasping hot breath over his cock as she tried to continue sucking him.

Remus rolled her off him and sat up on his heels, staring down at her, looking at every part of the body of this wonderful witch who was bringing him so much happiness. A tear came to his eye as he leaned forward to kiss her. Before their lips could meet, Dora's tongue came out and licked up the salty fluid.

Their lips met in a passionate, needy kiss. Remus' hands kneaded her breasts and pinched her engorged nipples, causing Tonks to gasp and her pussy to moisten further.

Remus sat back, grasped his cock in his hand and guided it towards her cunt. The lips were swollen with lust and parted, glistening with her juices, beckoning him in.

'Slowly, please, Remus. You look even bigger,' she whispered.

He guided himself between the grasping lips of her cunt, sliding slowly in, her feeling a pleasant burning stretch, he feeling her enveloping him, until their pubic hairs met. They stayed still for some time, kissing, until Dora began to move her hips.

Still slowly, Remus began an in and out motion, withdrawing until just the head of his cock was caught hungrily by her cunt lips, then sliding in fully, until his pubic hairs hit and chafed her clit.

Their pace increased; Tonks lifting her hips to meet each of Remus' thrusts. Their breathing became ragged, as their excitement built to a crescendo.

Remus was now so deep that he was striking Dora's cervix, eliciting cries of pleasurable pain with each thrust.

Remus could feel his impending orgasm, 'Dora I'm going to come, are you…?'

She knew what he was asking and growled at him, 'Don't even think of pulling out. I want your cum in me,' and she clamped her cunt walls tightly around his cock, using her muscles to ripple up and down it.

He thrust twice more and then, throwing back his head, he howled and came deeply in her cunt with three strong contractions.

His cum shooting deep inside her triggered Tonk's own orgasm, crying out in intense pleasure, hoping this fuck would lead to so much more – the life and family with Remus she so desperately longed for, and that she felt he so richly deserved.

They collapsed in each other's arms, Remus taking her nipple in his mouth and suckling on it, Tonks lovingly stroking his hair.

They fell asleep like this, exhaustion from the battle and their coupling, catching up with them.

Nothing was said when they awoke. Remus rolled off Tonks. They lay, pale, still and peaceful, staring at the white enchanted canopy of the bed, deep in their own thoughts.

Their heads turned towards each other, both sets of eyes containing tears of happiness and foreboding. They kissed lovingly, not knowing how similar their thoughts had been, 'Whatever is to come, will come, but at least we will face it together.'

_**Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think and whether there is any mileage in continuing the story further.**_


End file.
